<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Длинная дорога by Souris__rousse, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863971">Длинная дорога</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse'>Souris__rousse</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021'>WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Pendergast Series - Douglas Preston &amp; Lincoln Child, Constantine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Crossover, Detective, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в небольшом городке происходят ритуальные убийства, Константин, как и ФБР, тут как тут.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Aloysius Pendergast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Длинная дорога</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алоизу Пендергасту невыносимо хотелось закурить. Он стоял рядом с телом бездомного мужчины лет сорока. Несчастного подвесили за ноги под потолком комнаты в заброшенной больнице и выпустили из него всю кровь — по словам медэксперта, медленная и мучительная смерть. Вокруг стояли чёрные свечи, начертаны какие-то кровавые символы — в общем, ритуальность происходящего очевидна </p><p>ФБР вызвали сразу же: бездомный по документам был из другого штата. Но это была, конечно, просто формальность — местной полиции не хотелось разбираться с ритуальным убийством.<br/>
Тело нашли подростки, которые решили залезть в заброшенное здание ради смеха в преддверии Хэллоуина. Их предварительный допрос ничего не дал — да, в общем, Пендергаст ничего от них и не ожидал. Они были слишком перепуганы, чтобы что-то запомнить.</p><p>К горлу подступала неприятная тошнота. Убийство произошло пару дней назад, и запах стоял соответствующий. Наконец тело разрешили снять и отвезти в морг. Пора было приступить к делу.</p><p>— Сэр, — послышалось сзади, — вы же специальный агент ФБР Алоиз Пендергаст?<br/>
— Да, что такое?<br/>
— Капитан Бриджес хочет вас видеть. Говорит, там ещё одно…<br/>
— Что ещё одно? Договаривай.<br/>
— Там ещё одно ритуальное убийство, сэр.</p><p>Пендергаст про себя чертыхнулся, окликнул группу расследования, которую собирал в спешке, и рванул на следующее место преступления.</p><p>На этот раз всё было отвратительно свежим. Ритуал — сатанинский, судя по пентаграмме и словам на латыни, — провели буквально пару часов назад. Убитого прибили гвоздями вниз головой к кресту, и он точно так же медленно умирал в агонии. Пендергаст подумал, что вот сейчас его точно стошнит. Он только приехал, а убийств было уже два. Это не могло быть совпадением, но и на серийного убийцу было не похоже — ритуалы были слишком разными. Хотя…</p><p>Пока Пендергаст думал, от стены комнаты отделилась фигура, и знакомый голос произнёс:<br/>
— Привет. Не ожидал, что делом займётся ФБР.<br/>
— Это… Что? Константин, что ты тут делаешь? Почему ты не за лентой?<br/>
Пендергаст позволил себе искреннее удивление, хотя чего ещё он ожидал? Рано или поздно они должны были снова столкнуться, тем более всё, что окружало сейчас Пендергаста, было связано с оккультизмом.<br/>
— Потому что местные копы — ротозеи, и отвести им глаза ничего не стоит. Вудуистский и сатанинский ритуал с промежутком в два дня — ты думаешь, меня это не заинтересует?<br/>
— Второе убийство произошло пару часов назад. Ты же не телепортировался.<br/>
— Нет, конечно. Просто, знаешь ли, слухи разлетаются быстро, особенно если тебе кое-что должны в полиции.<br/>
— Хорошо, предположим, я тебе верю. Что ты успел узнать?</p><p>Константин снова облокотился на стену и закурил. Это было против любых правил, но когда Константин обращал на них внимание? </p><p>— Первое убийство было вудуистским ритуалом воззвания к лоа. Очень грязным, очень жестоким и, если быть честным, должно было сработать. Поразнюхав, я было подумал, что кто-то перешёл дорогу Барону, но так далеко даже его руки не достают.<br/>
— Барону?<br/>
— А, ты его не знаешь. Не важно. Важно, что это не он, и вряд ли он даже что-то слышал об убийстве, пока я не начал задавать вопросы. Но, судя по второму убийству, наш герой ничего не добился во время первого.<br/>
— А с какой целью он провёл второй ритуал?<br/>
— Ты удивишься, но мне сложно сказать наверняка. То ли я постарел и не успеваю за модными течениями в оккультизме, то ли тут какая-то дикая эклектика, то ли этот ритуал старше, чем я думаю. И тут мне придётся попотеть. Но демона в этот раз не вызывали, если что.</p><p>Алоиз задумался. Если первый ритуал был рабочим, а второй — нет, то, возможно, это были два разных убийцы, и второй решил замести следы, подражая первому. В любом случае, нужно было заняться стандартной полицейской работой.</p><p>— Я, как что узнаю, буду на связи, — голос Константина вывел его из задумчивости, — твой телефон же не изменился?<br/>
— Нет, — ответил Пендергаст, — а твой? Вдруг мне понадобится у тебя что-то уточнить.<br/>
Константин улыбнулся, и Алоиз поймал себя на мысли, что улыбка разительно меняет обычно мрачное лицо Константина — оно становилось каким-то ребяческим и… Милым?<br/>
— Оккультная помощь на расстоянии звонка, — на манер телерекламы продекламировал Константин, сделал пародию на воинское приветствие и был таков.</p><p>***<br/>
Когда Пендергаст разбирал фотографии с мест преступлений в полицейском участке, то решил навести справки по поводу схожих убийств. Просто для очистки совести — он был уверен, что в полиции ему бы уже все уши прожужжали, произойди хоть что-то подобное на их памяти.<br/>
Так что пришедший ответ его удивил. Десять лет назад примерно в то же время произошла серия из трёх “ритуальных” убийств на другом побережье. Тогда никого найти не смогли.<br/>
Набирая Константина, Алоиз вышел из участка.</p><p>— Неужели ты так быстро зашёл в тупик?<br/>
— Нет, наоборот, у меня слишком много информации. Где ты? Я сейчас за тобой заеду и отправимся в архив ФБР. Я нашёл кое-что интересное и хочу покопаться в этом сам.<br/>
— И как ты, интересно, меня туда протащишь?<br/>
— Ты будешь моим оккультистом-консультантом, конечно же.<br/>
— Что ж, это будет как минимум интересно, — ответил Константин, назвал адрес мотеля и отключился.<br/>
Оставив айтишницу Салли главной в оперативной группе и велев ей пересылать все полученные данные напрямую ему, Пендергаст заказал два билета первого класса и отправился за Константином.<br/>
Тот уже поджидал его на стоянке.<br/>
— Показывай, что там у тебя за информация.<br/>
Пендергаст кивнул на открытый ноутбук.<br/>
— Мне переслали то, что было оцифровано, но там немного. Пока можешь изучить. Вылет через два часа, так что нам надо поспешить.<br/>
— Ого, зря времени ты не теряешь, уважаю — присвистнул Константин и углубился в изучение материалов старого дела.<br/>
По дороге в аэропорт Пендергаст заказал им номера в приличной гостинице, предполагая, что им придётся провести в Вашингтоне минимум два дня.</p><p>Путешествия в первом классе Константин явно не ожидал. Он так искренне удивился, что его лицо снова стало совсем другим. Пендергаст было назвал его про себя красивым, но быстро одёрнул себя. Просто иным, не похожим на обычного хмурого Константина.<br/>
Разумеется, на борту Константин немедленно оценил все преимущества бесплатной выпивки. Однако слишком сильно на неё не налегал, и к концу полёта, по мнению Пендергаста, был вполне пригоден для того, чтобы провести его в архивы ФБР.</p><p>***<br/>
Жертвами убийств в прошлый раз тоже были бездомные.<br/>
Единственной зацепкой предыдущей группы оказалась запись с камеры наблюдения, сделанная недалеко от места третьего преступления. На ней удалось зафиксировать мужчину, белого, со светлыми волосами и правильными чертами лица. Одежда на нём выглядела потрёпанной, так что предположили, что это также бездомный. Удалось получить качественное изображение, так что группа разослала ориентировку по всем штатам, но этот человек как сквозь землю провалился. Пендергаст нахмурился. Видимо, из-за незначительного социального статуса жертв ФБР не пустило все свои силы на это расследование, к тому же след быстро остыл.</p><p>Фотографии полностью завладели вниманием Константина.Он что-то бормотал, прищуривался и раскладывал их в разных комбинациях. Наконец он отвлёкся и посмотрел на Пендергаста.</p><p>— Это всё рабочие ритуалы. Самые разные, но они… Они все должны были дать доступ к потусторонним силам. И не мелочёвке, а тем, кто достаточно высоко в духовной иерархии. Тем не менее, я понятия не имею, что именно этот маньяк ищет. И зачем он пробует всё новые и новые способы. Последний ритуал, кстати, для меня прояснился. Похоже, это его собственное изобретение, попытка сделать что-то новое. Возможно, что-то важное он всё же узнал. Кстати. Ты не делал запрос в Интерпол?<br/>
— Что? Зачем?<br/>
— Просто я не думаю, что наш преступник ограничивается США. Считай, что это чутьё.<br/>
— Ну… Официальных причин у меня нет, но я могу дёрнуть за пару ниточек. Правда, придётся подождать.<br/>
— Я слышал, что ты организовал нам крышу над головой. Нам же что-то можно отсюда забрать?<br/>
— Да, кое-какие копии.<br/>
— Ну отлично, я ещё посмотрю на досуге.</p><p>***<br/>
Пендергаст был на грани того, чтобы начать чертыхаться. В гостинице остался один номер. С двумя кроватями, но один. Оказалось, что на ресепшене его не поняли, и сдали второй номер кому-то ещё.<br/>
Агент выдохнул. Ругаться было бесполезно, времени искать новый отель не было. Что ж, наверное, он сможет вытерпеть Константина пару ночей. Если тот не храпит.<br/>
— А ты любитель роскошной жизни, как я посмотрю, — сказал Константин, когда они поднимались в номер.<br/>
— Просто стараюсь без лишней необходимости не жить в клоповниках, — передёрнул плечами Пендергаст. — Лучше спокойный сон и чистые простыни, чем пьяницы под окнами и музыка до утра.<br/>
— Я и говорю — сибарит, — с усмешкой ответил Константин.</p><p>Был уже вечер, и Константин сразу направился в бар, стоило забросить сумку на кровать. Пендергаст помедлил и решил спуститься поужинать. Может быть, выпить порцию виски. Попробовать выдохнуть после сумасшедшего дня, хотя лучше бы подошла медитация. Но вряд ли это было возможно рядом с Константином.</p><p>Тот выбрал самый дешёвый виски, хмыкнув, что даже он тут слишком дорогой. Пендергаст вздохнул и пообещал, что всё оплатит. Константин сразу повеселел.<br/>
— Как и полагается приличному выпивохе, я в обмен могу поделиться с тобой парочкой интересных историй.<br/>
— Я видел тебя в деле, но мне всё равно будет сложно тебе поверить, — улыбнулся Пендергаст.<br/>
— О, это совершенно необязательно. Я же буду тебя развлекать, в конце концов. Оставлю только самое интересное, без занудных поисков в книгах, изготовления артефактов и бесконечных расспросов. Зато расскажу, как я спускался в Ад. Это было чертовски больно, но увлекательно!<br/>
К концу ужина Пендергаст уверился, что Константин ему врёт, но с огоньком. Это было даже забавно. Он и сам не заметил, как выпил несколько больше, чем хотел, так что оба поднимались в номер несколько навеселе.</p><p>Привалившись к стене лифта? Константин вдруг сказал:<br/>
— Я ведь вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Ну смотри на здоровье, — ухмыльнулся и вышел из кабины.<br/>
Пендергаст сглотнул. Это было внезапно и выбило его из колеи. Он действительно весь вечер любовался Константином и с удовольствием слушал его байки. Но он ни за что не признался бы в этом даже себе. А вот Джон Константин, конечно же, всё заметил. Чёрт!</p><p>Всю ночь Пендергаст спал плохо, то и дело просыпаясь и снова проваливаясь в сон. Присутствие Константина нервировало и не давало расслабиться. Это Пендергасту совершенно не нравилось.</p><p>***<br/>
Утром они снова отправились в архив, где их ждало оповещение из Интерпола. Ничего интересного, кроме очередной архивной сводки — раз уж они спрашивали о ритуальных убийствах.<br/>
Пендергаст ушёл с головой в отчёты и опросы свидетелей, но через пару часов возглас Константина вывел его из транса.<br/>
— Вот это интересно, это очень интересно.<br/>
— Что ты нашёл?<br/>
— Интерпол старательные ребята, ну либо ты дёрнул кого-то очень прошаренного. Это отчёт о массовом убийстве в Лондоне в начале двадцатого века, которое произошло во время ритуала. Нам повезло, и описание достоверное. Ну, насколько я могу судить. Теперь я знаю, кого мы ищем.<br/>
— И кого же?<br/>
Константин оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука, помолчал и ответил:<br/>
— Ангела.</p><p>В комнате повисла тишина.<br/>
— То есть… Ты хочешь сказать, кто-то призвал ангела?<br/>
— Да. Кто-то был достаточно безумен, чтобы провести такой ритуал. Но ангела так просто не подчинить, и это известно любому мало-мальски сведущему оккультисту. На что рассчитывали эти ребята, я могу только предполагать. Обычно ангелов призывают с целью создания нефилимов. Никому, впрочем, это ещё не удавалось. Им, возможно, почти удалось.<br/>
— С чего ты взял?<br/>
— Потому что ангел не вернулся на небеса. Вот, смотри: вскоре после ритуала рядом с местом преступления нашли голого мужчину с потерей памяти. Сначала его сочли подозреваемым, но у него при себе не было никакого оружия, а сектантов кто-то убил при помощи ножа или меча — тогда точно не установили. Но посмотри на фотографию.<br/>
— Это, — Пендергаст вздрогнул, — это он. С фотографии десятилетней давности.<br/>
— Именно. Осталось вернуться и его выследить.<br/>
— Ты сможешь его призвать или как-то ещё навести нас на него?<br/>
— Увы, нет. С небесными созданиями я стараюсь дел не иметь — слишком сложно. Придётся использовать твои методы.</p><p>***<br/>
Вернувшись, Пендергаст первым делом установил слежку за всеми сборищами бездомных в городе и округе. Оповестил тех о новичке, который может представлять опасность. Конечно же, ему не поверили, но парочку Константин сумел убедить.<br/>
Оставалось ждать и искать более мелкие скопления бездомных, которые, к тому же, всё время передвигались, гонимые полицией и собственными представлениями о безопасности.</p><p>Константин не пожелал оставаться в участке, только прихватил с собой копии фотографий, отчёты судмедэксперта и папку с информацией из архива и уехал к себе в мотель.<br/>
Почему-то Пендергаст подумал, что лучше бы Константин остался. С ним было… Уютно? Он создавал вокруг себя какую-то нервно-расслабленную атмосферу, совсем не похожую на холодную логику, которой оперировал сам Пендергаст. Такое разнообразие было приятным. И действительно позволяло взглянуть на вещи под другим углом. А ещё Константин отлично втёрся в доверие бездомным, и на него было куда больше надежд, чем на полицию или ФБР.</p><p>Константин позвонил через день.<br/>
— Нам нужно действовать быстро, — скороговоркой выпалил он, — мне звонил Старина Билл, у которого сегодня утром пропал друг, Малыш Рино. Его видели уходящим с каким-то человеком, по описанию — наш ангел. В сторону старой кладбищенской церкви.<br/>
Пендергаст посмотрел на часы. Шла пересменка, и выдернуть отряд полиции он просто не успевал. Так что он выехал по адресу, который ему скинул Константин, в одиночку. </p><p>***<br/>
Когда они вдвоём ворвались в церковь, ритуал уже начался. Несчастный связанный Рино лежал на алтаре, а ангел зажигал свечи.<br/>
— Вы решили украсть мой ритуал? — зашипел он, резко обернувшись. В руках у него был кинжал явно ритуального назначения<br/>
— Давай поговорим, — спокойно сказал Пендергаст, показывая, что готов положить пистолет на пол.<br/>
— Нет, — ангел, от которого откровенно воняло свернувшейся кровью и немытым телом, отошёл за Рино. — Вы пришли украсть мой ритуал, потому что сами хотите на небеса! Но небеса мои! Мои!</p><p>Константин, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, крался вдоль стены за спину к ангелу.<br/>
— Я пришёл за Рино. Этот парень ничего плохого тебе не сделал. Почему бы тебе не отпустить его?<br/>
— Он мой, мой! А ты и твой мелкий подельник, — ангел резко обернулся к Константину, — вы просто хотите вознестись, но вам не получить моих знаний, нет, не получить! Только я достоин небес! Я почти всё понял! Мне остался последний ритуал! И вы меня не остановите!</p><p>С занесённым кинжалом ангел бросился вперед. Пендергаст выстрелил. Затем еще раз. Грудь нападавшего окрасилась красным, но это не остановило его. В глазах ангела не было ни искры разума — только бесконечная жажда крови, когда он обрушился на Пендергаста.<br/>
Тот пригнулся — лезвие ножа прошло лишь на полдюйма выше его головы. Резко выпрямившись, Пендергаст изо всей силы ударил ангела в челюсть. Но тот даже не покачнулся. </p><p>Нож снова мелькнул в воздухе. Агент отшатнулся, затем попытался выбить нож ногой — безуспешно — и пропустил момент, когда тяжелая рука ангела, словно кузнечный молот, врезалась в его грудь. Пендергаст почувствовал, как затрещали ребра, скривившись от боли, он откатился назад, к стене. Поднялся на ноги и сразу же отскочил в сторону. Вовремя! Лезвие брошенного ему вслед ножа ушло глубоко в стену. Не давая отдышаться, ангел прыгнул вперед. Пендергаст этого ожидал и отступил в сторону, поймав момент, когда враг потерял равновесие, и ударил рукояткой пистолета в висок. Ноль эффекта!<br/>
Обезумевший, с кровавой пеной на губах, ангел не дрался — он крушил. Удары нечеловеческой силы обрушивались на агента ФБР. Даже не пытаясь блокировать их, Пендергаст как мог уклонялся, бил в ответ. Но ангел совершенно не чувствовал боли. И, казалось, усталость была ему тоже неведома. “Ангелы ведь воины Господни”, — подумал Пендергаст, изо всех сил сдерживая яростный натиск. . </p><p>Краем глаза он заметил, что Константин отвязал Рино и… Куда-то делся.<br/>
Чёрт! Сбежал? Или у него какой-то свой план? Но он же говорил, что с небесными созданиями не умеет обращаться? Ладно, видимо, пора…<br/>
Эту мысль Пендергаст не додумал. Он увидел, как сквозь грудь ангела ударил свет, тонкий, как лезвие. А потом оказалось, что это и впрямь лезвие, которое ослепительно сияло, словно солнце. Ангел закричал так, что у Пендергаста заложило уши.</p><p>Джон Константин стоял над умирающим ангелом, даже не прищурившись. Он что-то шептал на странном гортанном языке, пока тело медленно исчезало, превращаясь в яркий, нечеловеческий свет.<br/>
— Так лучше, — Константин устало сел рядом с валяющимся на полу Пендергастом. — Ему давно надо было уйти.<br/>
— Что ты с ним сделал?<br/>
— Убил. Развоплотил, если быть точным. Теперь материальная оболочка не помешает ему вернуться домой. Если его там примут после всех мерзостей, которые он успел тут совершить. Но, поговаривают, Господь всеблаг, и всё такое. Не знаю, не проверял, — Константин усмехнулся и закурил. — Добыть заклинание и клинок — вот что было сложно. Тем более так быстро. Кстати, сильно он тебя отметелил?<br/>
— Я пока с трудом перевариваю твой рассказ. Почему он сразу не убил себя?<br/>
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Константин. — Может быть, счёл это смертным грехом. А может быть, просто сошёл с ума от пребывания в смертном. Ангелы не приспособлены для заточения в неподходящем теле. Так-то воплощаться они могут, конечно. Но их тела имеют совсем другую природу.<br/>
— Мне кажется, он хотел вновь обрести божественность, но при этом потерял человечность, — покачал головой Пендергаст.<br/>
— Ты собираешься ещё отдыхать или тебя уже можно транспортировать в больницу?<br/>
Константин помог Пендергасту подняться. У Константина были сухие, но тёплые ладони и сильные руки, хотя с таким телосложением это было не очевидно. “Интересно, с какой силой надо было ударить ангела, раз пули его не брали”, — подумал Пендергаст, опираясь на Константина и ковыляя к выходу из церкви.</p><p>Пора было придумать, что сказать полиции и ФБР. А с остальным он разберётся позже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>